That shinigami, one shot's
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: The red Shinigami we all know and love is the main character in these funny one shots. Please note: that Grell's fanfiction. net, one shot is in here two along with some other ones.
1. Grell's Fanfiction

Grell's pov.

I had just logged in " Lady Death" is now my author name for my newest website "Fanfiction .net" And I had just written my First fanfiction (Here it is!):

"Grell, You are an idiot but I love you anyway!" Sebastian said.

"I love you, too!" Grell replied and started to passionately kiss the_ incredibly_ sexy butler.

Ciel looked in jealousy at their mad kissing skills.

And then they got married and had many many children.

**The end.**

****I had gotten many mean reviews like "This story sucks!" and many other similar things. _They don't know a good thing when they see it..._ **DEATH!**


	2. The you-tube account

(Camera turns on.)

Grell: Hello everyone and welcome to my new you tube channel! And for my first video... *Pulls large sack out of closet.*

(The sack is taken off to reveal William tied up.)

Grell: A guest will be joining me. Anything to say Will~

(William managed to get the gag off.)

William (Angry): Grell untie... me... NOW.

Grell: Oh will! your so funny~

Will (Getting angrier.): I will demote you.

Grell: Again?

William (Getting angrier.) : Yes... again.

Grell: Please don't demote me will!

William: I will demote you unless you untie me.

(Ronald walks in.)

Ronald: Grell, you left your- Why is William tied up?

William: Can you please help me?

(Moments later Ronald is tied up right next to William.)

Grell: It appears that we ran out of time! See ya!

*Camera turns off*

(Grell exits the room leaving Ronald and William tied up on the floor.)

William (Fuming): Sutcliff, Come back here now or I will have you fired!


	3. Deviant art account

Name: Scarlet Artist.

Profile: Hi my name is grell and this is my first account! DEATH!~

* * *

Art:

* * *

1: Me and Sebas-chan

* * *

(U 3 U)... ... .(o - o)

U... D... ... ... .U-_U

D... D... ... ... .C_C)

* * *

2: Me and William~:

* * *

(O W O)... ... (O _ o)

U... ...U ... ... .U... .U

D... ...D... ... ...U... .U)

* * *

Authors note: This is my horrible and very first attempt at keyboard drawing. But it is what I think Grell might draw.


	4. Grell get's the Girl?

Grell (Butler version) (Walks into the room.): Hello everyone, how do I look?

Bard: You look like a Lesbian teacher on the first day of school.

Ciel (Throws apple at Grell): Here's your apple mrs. Butch!

Alois: Hey I was going to eat that!

(Ciel looks at Alois.)

Alois: Ok I was going to turn it into a bong...

Madame Red : You can turn an apple into a bong?

Alois: You can turn anything with two holes into a bong! Watch! (Alois picks up one of Sebastian's cats and pulls a lighter out of his pocket.)

Sebastian: We get it, now put my cat down.

(Alois put's the cat down and the door bell rings.)

Grell : That must be my date, be right back!

Bard: OK you go do that! (Grell leaves the room) 20 pounds she's a man.

Ciel: 20 she's is a prostitute.

Alois : 20 she's wearing sweatpants that look like jeans!

Madame red: You guys... She's obviously blind!

(Grell comes back into the room)

Grell: I would like you to meet, Belle.

(A quite attractive girl walks into the room.)

Belle: Hi everyone!

Bard (In disgust and disbelief): Oh sweet Jesus... He does not deserve an ass like that.

Grell: It's best we get a move on... don't wait up!

Ciel : We won't. Belle, think fast!

(Ciel throws an apple at Belle.)

Belle: Ugh! My balls!

(Madame red, Alois and Ciel hand over their money to Bard.)

* * *

Authors note: This is a parody of a shane dawson TV video. I just thought it would be funny if I did this. I did take out some things but, I still kept the plot follow-able.


	5. Author's note

Once again my river of creation has dried up. I will take your suggestions, Do you want me to parody anything?, Do you want me to make a Grell one shot fanfiction based off a topic, I also would love to hear your opinions on how it is going so far!

C'ya! :3


End file.
